


The Least of Her Worries

by PeppermintSchnapps



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintSchnapps/pseuds/PeppermintSchnapps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Ed’s back is the least of her worries from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least of Her Worries

Sometimes, when she unconsciously delves into thoughts and the beyond, Winry thinks that the last of Edward she will ever see is his back. Yes, his back. It screams and it deafens her, drowns her on her own quiet sobs on long nights; to think that never again Ed will go back home kills her to the bones. She slaps her face hard for even thinking of such.

He always has this haughty air hanging above him. The way he walks, his playful smirk, his obnoxious talking, and his gold eyes - it is what defines Edward as Edward. Winry can’t help but feel this tingly feeling that makes her insides collapse and fall to an interminable pit whenever she thinks of him; half of it because it is a thought manifested in Edward, half of it because of fear he has put his life into.

So when he promises her a return from every journey, a return that means more than the whole universe, she doesn’t know what to think.

"Equivalent exchange," he says, his face scarlet as he rises a trembling finger before her. "You give me half of your life; I give you half of mine."

And then, Winry is sure. She is sure in the sun-crashed eyes of his that tell her thousands of thoughts yet to put into words. She is sure that he is to come home every single time he leaves to somewhere. She is sure, as certain as the world, that all her bottled love for Edward is a matter of reciprocity: equivalent exchange.

Seeing Ed’s back is the least of her worries from now on.


End file.
